Jade VS Kasha
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: Jade meets a new girl named Kasha. Let's just say she doesn't like her so much. Set 1 year before Tori came to Hollywood Arts. Some Bade Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: what do you think? If you think I don't own, then you are most correct. :D**

**A/N:Okay… in this fic, we will get to see all about something Jade's very good at. Socially destroying… this also takes place last year. So Beck and Jade have been dating for one year in this fic, and there's no Tori.**

Beck's POV

I was lying on my couch with my very angry girlfriend, trying my best to calm her down. "Jade, honey, it's not worth it." I consoled her in a hug, stroking her hair. She shook her head. "If that freak says one more thing about me tomorrow, she's going to regret it." Jade had been having trouble with a girl at school, (obviously) and she was getting tired of it. Her name was Kasha and she had done multiple things. She shows up at school one day, and tries to take Jade's spot in everything, including being my girlfriend. I had quickly let her know that I had no intentions of leaving Jade, which made her even angrier. She must have been some type of high ranked chick at her old school. And she's something like Jade. Now she came to Hollywood Arts and tried to take over my girlfriend's place at the school. Everyone at the school knew about what was going on, and I was determined to make sure Jade won any fights they were in.

I pulled Jade closer. "I love you. And I will be by your side the whole time no matter what okay?" I whispered into her hair. She nodded. "I'm just so mad!" She jumped up off my couch and slammed her fist into the wall. She picked up a pair of scissors and started opening and closing them continuously. I handed her a piece of paper. She accepted it immediately and began shredding it to pieces. "I hate her. She has absolutely NO idea who she's messing with." I silently agreed, although I didn't say anything out loud. This Kasha had seriously no idea. She was going to be sorry. "She honestly thinks that she'd win a fight between me and her. Does she know anything about me?"

"I heard that she was something like a feared leader back at her old school. And she was really respected and what not." I told Jade. Her head turned sharply toward me. "What?" She asked. I repeated what I had said. She walked slowly toward me with the scissors in her hand. I hesitantly scooted back an inch. "So you mean that she had a good reputation and that everyone knew her name? So they all know that she moved here and what not?" she asked. "Um…yeah…" I mumbled. I had no idea what she was getting at, or what emotion she was feeling. "Interesting…" She mumbled. Suddenly, a wicked smile crossed her face, causing me to recoil slightly. She sat her scissors back down and sat down beside me. "Did I ever tell you that I love you? Because I most definitely do; you give me excellent ideas…." I raised an eyebrow at her, returning her smile, though I didn't have the slightest idea what she meant by that.

Jade's POV

The next day at school, I went straight to my locker, and just guess who was there? Yep, Kasha. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who's about to get her butt kicked." She walked over to me. "Yeah I'm looking right at her." I replied with acid in my voice. Beck was standing beside me, and she looked him up and down. "And if you don't get your eyes off my boyfriend, you're going to get a little more than that." She raised her eyebrows at this. "Yeah, so unless you want to find out just how I can do that, I'd suggest you leave. Now." She rolled her eyes, trying to look cool. "I have better things to do right now," she said, though I could hear fear in her voice. "Bye," she said and walked off.

I turned to Beck. "How on earth was she the tough one at her old school? She just ran from me." He shrugged and rested hands on the sides of my face, stroking my cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "It's all in the reputation," He told me. I shook my head. "Well she doesn't scare me. And her reputation, when I get done with her anyway, is over." I smiled, thinking again of my plan. "The problem is, she's spreading all these rumors about me, and when I confront her, she runs off. She really needs someone to put her in her place." Beck smiled. "We can worry about her later. How about we make the most of the fifteen minutes we have left before first period?" I returned his smile, knowing what he meant. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, and I happily responded, momentarily forgetting about Kasha. I opened my eyes slightly, noticing Kasha was watching us. I smiled inwardly. _Too bad you'll never get to do this, Kasha._ I thought. I wrapped my arms tighter around Beck's neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. I started kissing him more passionately, pulling him closer. His arms made their way around my waist. If Kasha's going to stand there and stare at us, she might as well get to see the whole show. She narrowed her eyes, and stomped off. Mine and Beck's lips parted, and he smiled a little. "What was that all about?" He asked. I opened my eyes. "Just felt like we both needed it." I said. He nodded, and kissed me again.

Beck's POV

Sikowitz's class was much more fun before Kasha showed up. There's always so much tension now. I think she hates me now also, because of course I take Jade's side. Always. Anyway, back to the tension thing. Like half of the class is on Jade's side, and the other half is on Kasha's side. So people are arguing. At least all our friends are still on Jade's-I mean our- side; that's how you tell if your friends are true.

I sat with my arm around Jade, and she rested her head on my shoulder. She's been stressed out lately. "Hey Jade, you better hope that Kasha doesn't hit you. She could beat you up," Some random kid said. Jade stood up, glaring at him. "If Kasha _dares_ to hit me, she's going to be sorry. And you better be glad I'm just in a good mood, or you'd be pounded into the ground right now." She threatened. "You don't look like you're in a good mood. You seem to be nervous out about Kasha." He actually has the nerve to say that? I stood up. "If anyone's nervous, it should be you. And unless you don't want us both to punch you, you better leave." I made sure I sounded intimidating. I can be really mean when I want to. He nodded quickly, and ran off. Jade smiled at me, and we sat back down. "Thanks, I'd hate to have to kill that guy," she said. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Anytime," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: UGH, how many times do I have to say it? I DO NOT OWN VicTORIous.**

**A/N: okay, chapter 2. And since I have nothing else to say, this author's note ends here.**

Jade vs. Kasha Ch. 2

Jade's POV

I walked sullenly to third period -the only class I don't have Beck in- and ran into Kasha. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked, exasperated, and tired of dealing with her. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to say hi." She replied. I rolled my eyes again and tried to walk past her, but she stopped me. "So, where's Beck?" she asked. "None of your business," I replied with mock sweetness. "I just wanted to know where he was. I enjoy talking to him," she smiled. I smiled sarcastically. "Here's an idea! Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend and stop worrying about mine!" I said cheerily and then scowled, walking past her.

"I hope you know I could beat you up!" she yelled to me. I laughed menacingly. "I'd _love_ to see you try," I called over my shoulder. She frowned and stomped off in the other direction.

Kasha's POV

Ugh, I hate her! She is so… so…ugh, I don't even know how to say it. Okay, so maybe I'm jealous. Just a little bit. She has the perfect boyfriend, she's pretty, and she is everything that I'm not. Except mean. I can be mean. I wonder if I could win a fight between me and her… Oh well, only one way to find out. Our third and fourth periods are reversed, so we should meet up at that very spot in an hour. Perfect.

Jade's POV

Alright, let's see. Kasha thinks she'd stand a chance against me in a fight… It sure seems like she wouldn't. But then, that could be what she was doing all along. You know, acting like she was scared of me so I'd get in a fight with her. I'll wait until she hits me first. Then she will be the one who gets in trouble, because I'd just be defending myself. Hmm… that sounds pretty good. Ah, I always think of the perfect plans.

As soon as class was over, I walked out of the room, and down the hall towards fourth period. I knew exactly what Kasha is going to do. She's going to wait for me at the top of the stairs where we always see each other after third period. It's all just too easy! I stopped in the bathroom and removed my face piercings; if there's one thing I know about fighting, it's that you don't want to have any thing that they can pull out of your face. I walked on down the hallway and smiled when I saw that my assumptions were correct. She was standing there waiting, and when she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"So, Jade, you said you'd love to see me try to beat you up. Were you telling the truth?" She asked. I smiled "yep," I said simply. She raised an eye brow. The hall was quickly filling up. Good, now everyone will get to see her get her face pounded. "So go ahead, _try_," I prompted her. She shrugged, and clawed my face-lame. I rolled my eyes and lifted my foot to her stomach, kicking her down the stairs. My combat boots come in handy lots of times. "Nice try!" I yelled. I walked calmly down the stairs, where she was now standing after the fall. She had her hand on her stomach, and she was scowling at me. "So, you wanna try again, because you don't look like you've had enough yet." I stated, looking her up and down. By now, we had a crowd of people staring at us, urging us to fight. I looked around and smiled, then looked back at her, eyebrows raised. She seemed like she was stupid enough to accept the challenge, so I kicked her stomach again, knocking her down on her back. The rest of the fight was kind of a blur; all I remember is a sharp pain in my face as she clawed me again and then I started punching her again. I put my knees in her stomach, my fist making contact with her face several times. I wasn't aware of anything around me, only the fact that I was winning this fight. That's all that mattered. I was suddenly aware of strong hands pulling at my waist, trying to get me off of her. I reached back and hit whoever it was in the face, then went back to punching Kasha.

Beck's POV

I watched, amused as Jade pounded Kasha's face in. I kept watching until I saw blood. I knew that Jade wasn't going to stop; she fights to the death. Lane tried uselessly to pull her away. I smiled. "That's not going to work." I told him. "Get her off of me!" Kasha yelled as Jade hit her in the face. I looked over at her. "We're working on it." I smiled. I turned to Lane. He looked frantic, and he had a red place across his face. I assumed it was where Jade had hit him. "She's going to kill her if we don't stop her," He told me. I nodded. "Uh-huh," I said happily. He looked seriously at me. "Okay, okay I'll get her off." I said. "You're going to get her off of her by yourself when all three of us couldn't?" He gestured to the other two men beside him. "Yep," I nodded. "You just worry about Kasha." He nodded in agreement. I turned back around, and knelt down to Jade, running my hands down her arms, tightly gripping her forearms and pulling her up a little, holding her arms so she couldn't move them. I had no problem with Kasha right now, she was too beat up to hit Jade. Jade struggled against me. "Get off of me!" She tried to turn around and hit me, so I quickly let her know it was me, and tried to get her to snap out of it. "Hey, hey, I think you got her. You don't want to go to jail for murder do you?" I whispered in her ear. She slowly stopped struggling and relaxed in my arms. I pulled Jade the rest of the way up off of Kasha, and one of the teachers helped Kasha up. Some of the students watched Kasha while she stood there bleeding, crying, and shaking, and some watched me and Jade. My eyes landed on Cat, who was quickly looking from Jade to Kasha, a shocked expression on her face. I smiled at her and she returned my smile, forgetting her previous thoughts. "Nothing to see here, you guys get to class." Lane instructed. He turned around. "Not you," he added to me and Jade. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back on me. Her entire body was shaking, her heart was pounding, and her breathing was ragged. I tried to calm her down, although I had no free hands since they were holding Jade to something to the effect of a straight jacket. "Hey it's okay, it's over. You won." I told her, consoling her. "Just don't move, okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "You're hurting my arms," she mumbled, telling me that she was pretty much calmed down, since she was feeling pain now. I loosened my grip slightly, but didn't let her go completely. "Let me go!" she whined/yelled. "Calm down and I will," I told her. "I'm calm," she said calmly. I let go of her arms, and she studied them. "You bruised me," she accused. "Sorry," I said.

We were interrupted by Lane. "Alright, they took Kasha to the nurse, you come with me." He said sternly to Jade. She glanced at me, and then we walked behind Lane. "Um we're not going to see Kasha are we? Cause if we are then you might want to warn us." I told Lane. He nodded. "She's with the nurse. They think she has a broken nose, in about five places." He glanced back at Jade. "So I don't think that we'll run into her." He said. "Good," I said. Once we had reached his office, we went in and sat down across from Lane. "I hope you know that you're in trouble," He told Jade. "Why? She started all of this, she hit me first, and she practically asked me to beat her up the whole time," she yelled at him. He shook his head. "You got in a fight, broke her nose, and hit three teachers!" He yelled back. She leaned back in her chair. "Fair enough," she said quietly. "So what's my punishment?" She asked. He thought for a second. "I'll let you by with getting in the fight, because I do know what it was about. But you hit three teachers. And I can't let you by with that. So that's two Sunday detentions." Her eyes widened. "Can you please make it start after this Sunday? Please? This Sunday's my birthday." She pleaded. "You should have thought about that before you hit me!" he yelled. She crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. "Alright, alright, I'll start your detention next Sunday." He agreed reluctantly. She smiled. "Thanks!" "Okay, you're free to go." He said monotonously.

As soon as we were out of Lane's office, we were ambushed by people.

"Jade! How do you feel about beating Kasha up?"

"Did she hit you first?"

"Are you in trouble?"

Jade and I looked at each other. "I feel like I'm being pounded by the paparazzi," Jade said. I laughed, and put my arm around her. "All of you leave us alone!" Jade yelled. We pushed our way through the crowd, heading to lunch, since we had missed fourth period. We sat down at one of the tables in the asphalt café with Andre, Cat and Robbie.

"So, Jade, I witnessed your fight, and I got to say, you've got some serious skills." Andre told her. She smiled. "Thank you," she replied, looking proud of her actions. "So did you get in trouble?" Robbie asked. Jade nodded. "Detention, but it's not for fighting with Kasha. It's for abusing three teachers." She replied. "You hit three teachers?" Cat asked. Jade nodded. "And for some reason that makes her happy," I told them. "Wait, was it Sunday detention?" Andre asked. "Uh-huh." Jade said. "But isn't this Sunday your birthday?" Cat asked. "Oh, yeah, but Lane said since it was my birthday I could wait till next Sunday." Jade told her. "Cool," Andre said. Jade nodded.

**Hahaaha! I love it. So anyway, Jade said that her last birthday was on a Sunday so I had to make it Sunday detention instead of Saturday. Lol.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it as much as I did. Review!**


End file.
